familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anglo-Americans
|pop1 = 239,331,713 (2017) |ref1 = |region2 = |pop2 = 20,584,770 (2006) |ref2 = |region3 = |pop3 = 2,890,299 (2018) |ref3 = |region4 = |pop4 = 1,267,145 (2011) |ref4 = |region5 = |pop5 = 747,884 (2012) |ref5 =Guyana 2012 Census GeoHive– Guyana. Retrieved 2 August 2012. |region6 = |pop6 = 150,000 (2013) |ref6 = | langs = English (American, Canadian, Jamaican, Trinidadian, Guyanese, Belizean, Bajan, Bahamian, Vincentian, Grenadian, Anguillian, Montserrat, Antiguan and Barbudan, and Saint Kittian and Nevisian) }} Anglo-Americans are people who are English-speaking inhabitants of Anglo-America. It typically refers to the nations and ethnic groups in the Americas that speak English as a native language who comprise the majority of people who speak English as a first language. This usage originated in the discussion of the history of English-speaking people of the United States and the Spanish-speaking people residing in the western United States during the Mexican–American War. Usage The term is ambiguous and used in several different ways. While it is primarily used to refer to people of English ancestry, it (along with terms like Anglo, Anglic, Anglophone, and Anglophonic) also used to denote all people of British or Northern European ancestryOxford English Dictionary: "Anglo" North American A white English-speaking person of British or northern European origin, in particular (in the US) as distinct from a Hispanic American or (in Canada) as distinct from a French-speaker. or all people of European ethnic origin who speak English as a mother tongue and their descendants in the New World, regardless of their prior racial or ethnic background, much like Hispanic refers to people of any race.Mish, Frederic C., Editor in Chief Webster's Tenth New Collegiate Dictionary Springfield, Massachusetts, U.S.A.:1994--Merriam-Webster See original definition (definition #1) of Anglo in English: It is defined as a synonym for Anglo-American--Page 86 Therefore, a person, for example, of Chinese descent who adopts the American or Canadian culture would have English-speaking "Anglo-American", "Anglic", "Anglophone", "Anglo", or "Anglophonic" children (in contrast to Spanish-speaking Chinese descent people living in Hispanic America, who would be "Hispanic"). Thus, Anglo-American, Anglic-American, Anglophone-American, Anglo, or Anglophonic-American can refer to all those whose families who, regardless of race or ethnicity, have become mainstream English-speaking people in the United States, English Canada, English-speaking areas of the Caribbean, Belize, and Guyana, including those of African descent. In 2017, the Pew Research Center reported that 18% of people who identify as Hispanic in the United States speak English as a first language compared to 90% of non-Hispanics. Culture The term implies a relationship between the United States and the United Kingdom (specifically England), or the two countries' shared language, English, and/or cultural heritage. In this context the term may refer to an English American, a person from the United States whose ancestry originates wholly or partly in England, a person from the United States who speaks English as their first language (see American English), a collective term referring to those countries that have similar legal systems based on common law, relations between the United Kingdom and United States, or Anglo-American Cataloguing Rules, a national cataloging code. The term is also used, less frequently, to denote a connection between English people (or the English language) and the Western Hemisphere as a whole. In this context, the term can mean a person from the Americas whose ancestry originates wholly or partly in England (see British diaspora) or a person from the Americas who is a white American and speaks English as their first language, a person from the Americas who speaks English as their first language (see English-speaking world and Languages of the Americas), or a person from Anglo-America. Adjective The adjective Anglo-American is used in the following ways: * to denote the cultural sphere shared by the United Kingdom, the United States and English Canada. For example, "Anglo-American culture is different from French culture." Political leaders including Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt and Ronald Reagan have used the term to discuss the "Special Relationship" between Britain and America. * to describe relations between Britain and the United States. For example, "Anglo-American relations became more relaxed after the War of 1812." References Category:American people of English descent Canadian people of English descent Category:English American Category:English-American history Category:English Canadian Category:Ethnic groups in Canada Category:Ethnography Category:European-American society Category:European Canadian Category:Jamaican people Category:Trinidad and Tobago people Category:Guyanese people